


Рис для кока (или нет)

by Yuutari



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, just one episode of their life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: Только ради этого он был готов так долго возиться с поиском продуктов.





	Рис для кока (или нет)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [T.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=T.).



— Мело-о-о-ори-ин! — восторженно заверещал Санджи, увидев проходящую мимо красивую девушку в коротком платье. Та только брезгливо поморщилась, посмотрев на его лицо, и махнула рукой, будто отгоняя от себя назойливого комара. Стук каблуков только ускорился, и уже через пару секунд последние рыжие пряди прекрасной леди скрылись за поворотом. 

Санджи приуныл, голова безвольно повисла вниз, послышались депрессивные бормотания на языке понеглифов. 

— Эй, ксо-кок, — послышался со стороны грубый мужской голос, — хватит столбом там стоять. Покупай свой рис и пошли уже. Жрать хочу. 

— Не указывай мне, что делать, тупой маримо, — не менее грубо отозвался тот, мгновенно согнав с лица мрак уныния. — Это по твоей вине мы до сих пор тут! Если бы ты не потерялся в сотый раз и мне не пришлось бы за тобой возвращаться, я бы уже готовил ужин для прекрасных Нами-суан и Робин-чуан, — он вынул сигарету изо рта и выпустил густой дым. — И, к твоему сведению, мне нужен именно клейкий рис, а не просто рис. Из-за тебя я не успел в ту лавку, и она закрылась. Теперь приходится через весь город тащиться. 

— Ну и нахрен тогда этот рис, потопали обратно, — зевнул Зоро, зашуршав пакетами с продуктами. 

— Тот старик сказал, что найдем другую лавку в конце главной улицы. После этого сразу возвращаемся, — фыркнул Санджи. — Так что не возникай тут, голова-трава, просто иди молча. 

— Сам завались, эро-кок, — поворчал Зоро уже по привычке, но без вопросов пошёл следом. 

Конечно, Санджи мог наплевать на этот злосчастный клейкий рис и уже отправиться обратно на корабль вместо того, чтобы час плутать по городу, продуктов у них хватало, но без него он не смог бы сделать онигири, которые так любил лопать тупой мечник после основных блюд. А Санджи — кок. И пока он кок на этом корабле, все члены команды будут есть именно то, что им нравится — таковы были его принципы. Только ради этого он был готов так долго возиться с поиском продуктов. 

Хотя, может быть, ещё немного ради той довольной улыбки Зоро, когда тот ел онигири, приготовленные ему Санджи. Но мечник, разумеется, никогда об это не узнает. 

Или нет.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках эксперимента для прекрасной Т. х)  
> Когда приступал к работе, не знал ни сюжета, ни чем закончится, писалось на скорость.  
> Ах да, шутка с понеглифами:  
> https://pm1.narvii.com/6290/98706ad3d8452550ef4f93897ad0f72d8d65528e_hq.jpg


End file.
